Here Comes Goodbye
by csiwendy07
Summary: Flack/Angell fic to the song Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts. I know this isn't what's going to happen in the season finale, but oh well. I'm new here so go easy. Let me know what you think.


_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

I looked out my window and saw Stella walking up the apartment steps. She had her coat wrapped tightly around her, and I could tell by her face that something was severely wrong. I began to wonder why she would even come to my place. She was working today, and if I remember correctly she was working a case with Jess... but Jess wasn't with her now. My stomach began to twist and turn, and I couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

_Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

"Hey Stel.." I began when she reached my door, but the tears running down her face wouldn't let me say anymore. "Stel, where's Jess?" She began to shake her head and more sobs came out. I couldn't think straight. I didn't care that I left her standing there with my apartment door wide open. I just had to get to Jess.. I had to make sure she was alright. Seeing her alive meant more to me than anything. I ran to my car and turned on the police radio. Immediately I heard calls going out about an officer down. "No.. no.. no.." I wouldn't believe it. I got the address on where the ambulance was headed drove as fast as I could. I saw someone on the ground with Mac leaning over them. I threw my car in park and got out. My heart stopped. On the ground was Jess.

_Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye_

I pushed Mac out of the way and gathered her in my arms. The blood pouring out of her chest made me dizzy, but when I looked up into her eyes they were filled with peace. I kissed her on the forehead and brushed some hair out of her face. "Hey baby.." I choked out "You're going to be fine, ya know that? You're tough, Jess, you gotta hang on. I can't live without you, baby." These words coming out of my mouth didn't even sound like me. I couldn't say goodbye to her. This couldn't be happening. I heard the sirens coming down the road, and kissed her one more time before the paramedics took over. She looked up at me and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her mouth formed the words "I love you".

_I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play Here Comes The Bride_

_But here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye_

I rode with her in the ambulance and held her hand the entire way. Her eyes would flutter closed and the alarms would sound. They kept having to bring her back. "We're almost there" I whispered in her ear. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, and I wondered if I'd ever see the light in them again. I leaned down close to her, but I wasn't sure if I could hide the shakiness of my voice "I love you too" I said. We pulled up at the hospital and they wheeled her away. I was left sitting in shock. Some time passed by before I felt someone else's presence in the room. I looked up from where I was sitting and saw Mac, Stella, and Danny walk in the waiting room. Stella immediately embraced me and Mac asked if I had heard anything yet. I was about to respond when the doctor walked out.

_Why's it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on  
Yeah, and you're left alone  
Oh! But here comes goodbye! Oh!_

We all turned and looked where the doctor stood. He had blood all over the front of his scrubs, and I couldn't read the expression on his face. Maybe it was just because I didn't want to hear what I already knew. "I'm sorry.." he started, but I didn't want to hear anymore. It couldn't be true. "she just lost too much blood on the table, and we couldn't bring her back. I'm so sorry for your loss." I couldn't focus any longer. The room was spinning, and all I heard were the sobs racking my co-workers bodies. I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

_But here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

Now it's six months later, and the pain is ever fresh. I stand in front of her headstone with a lone rose in my right hand. I remember the day I helped her dad design the tombstone. We had decided to put three pictures on the front: the one on the left was a picture of Jess and her dad one Christmas. She was sitting in his lap with the biggest grin on her face. The one on the right is a picture of Jess and me. I had started to protest, but her father insisted on it. It was a candid shot that her brother took of us one night at his house. She had grabbed me by surprise around the shoulders and we were both laughing. The one in the middle is a picture I had taken of her just a few months before her death, and above it read "Fallen Angell". As I stood there examining the gray stone, I knew lonelier days were sure to come. Words can't describe the way I miss her. I laid the rose in front of the grave and whispered I love you just like I've done so many days before. Even though so much time has passed by, I still wasn't ready to say goodbye.

_Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye, ooh_


End file.
